


I'm only human

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x11 at the after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only human

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all 4 season of Shameless in 3 weeks and am absolutely in love with Mickey and Ian. This is my first Shameless fan fic. I hope you guys like.

He’s walking away from me. My heart clenches and I squeeze my hands into fists. I’m angry and I’m scared. I look after him desperately watching the bar’s lights bounce off his red hair. Flashes of him leaving fly across my mind, his cold demeanor as he tells me he is leaving. His blank face as he tells me he is done. I take a deep breath and look around myself knowing what I have to do but wondering if I have the balls. 

Because Ian is right. 

I am afraid of my dad and I am afraid of my fucking wife. I am afraid of what I am and what I feel for Gallagher.

I’m fucking terrified. 

He’s all I think about. My body craves his, and if I’m not touching him in some capacity I feel like I could jump out of my skin. He makes me vulnerable and I hate that. I hate that I depend on him as much as I do. I am badass Mickey Milkovich. No one fucks with me. I say stupid shit and I fight. I get myself in more trouble than I should. But it’s all a tough guy act. 

What does he want me to do? Beg him? Fuck that shit. 

I just got him back. I just finally let myself be comfortable with him. I just fucking told him we are together. That I am his and he is mine. How can he leave? How can he be without me now? I can get through just about anything. I’ve been through hell and back. 

But to lose him again? After everything that has happened is incomprehensible.

God damn it, I scream in my head. 

I cast another desperate look at his retreating back and I know what I have to do. My heart starts to pound as I slam my hand on the bar demanding attention. Once… twice. The music cuts off and everyone turns to look at me but my eyes are only for Ian. My voice gets caught and I have to force myself to say it. 

“I just want everyone to know I’m fucking gay…” I see my wife’s shocked face out of the corner of my eye but it’s Ian who I am watching. His mouth falls open and he is staring at me his impossibly blue eyes full of surprise. 

I raise my eyebrows and say, “Are you happy now?”


End file.
